Leaving the Boss from Hell
by Saissa
Summary: Sequel to my story - 10 Signs that you have the Boss from Hell. Agent McGee follows through in his decision to Leave the Boss from Hell. Set at the end of Season 10 and beginning of Season 11. Season 11 is all AU. Tagged to episode Squall in the 10th season. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

The next morning Tim got to the Navy Yard early. Although the normal start time was usually 0700, today he made sure to get there by 0600. He stopped and grabbed a coffee and doughnut along the way.

Hoping that neither Gibbs nor Tony were around, Tim was thankful to discover that he was the first one in the bullpen today. He crept upstairs and into the directors outer office. Pamela, the assistant, had not yet arrived, so Tim knocked on the inner door.

"Enter" came Vance's voice.

Tim opened the door and walked in.

"Good morning, Agent McGee, what can I do for you today?" Vance asked, his toothpick firmly set in place and rolling around his lips.

"Sir, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I feel I need to leave Gibbs's team. I have been **typecast,**" Tim used his fingers as an emphasis, "as a Computer nerd and geek, and I honestly believe that Tony and Gibbs are unable to see me as anything else. I am usually left back to do the computer searches. Whenever I do go out into the field, they think they have to micro-manage me.

"I just want to find a new team leader who appreciates me and allows me to do everything that agents do. I would love to do more field work and undercover work and more interrogation as well as the computer stuff.

"I would prefer to stay here at HQ, but I do need to find another team, so if I have to move out of DC, then I will. I would also like to apply to become an SFA, if such a position is or becomes available."

Vance wasn't shocked at this announcement. In fact he had been waiting for quite some time for McGee to make this request. After Tim fell silent, Vance nodded.

"It may take me a while to find you a new team, but I will start looking for you. I do want to say, Agent McGee, that I am extremely impressed with everything you have done and the way you have handled everything Tony and Gibbs have thrown at you. I am also extremely impressed with your tolerance level. I think a lesser man would have thrown in the towel a long time ago. Let's keep this quiet until I find you a new team, but I will keep you informed, alright, Agent McGee?" Vance stood up and held out his hand.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, sir." Timothy shook hands and left the office with his heart feeling lighter. The Director had not been angry or upset with him. In fact the director was very impressed with Timothy's staying level. And he certainly understood why Tim felt he had to leave Gibbs' team. Tim hoped that it would not take too long for a new team position to become available.

Back down in the bullpen, the time was just on 0630, and still no one else on the Gibbs team had arrived. Tim sat down at his desk and began working a cold case. He was excited to know that soon he would be away from Tony and from the Boss from Hell. But 'damn it' he had to keep this excitement way from his eyes or Tony would grab it like a bulldog and never let it go.

Oh, he knew Tony and Gibbs were going to be furious when his transfer was announced, but it was too late. They would probably claim that he had betrayed them. But Tim was sure that actually it was the opposite way around. They had betrayed Timothy by not training him, the way they should have trained him.

Tim had said nothing for months and years, in the hopes that Gibbs would wise up and tell Tony to stop hazing and pranking him. Especially since Tim was no longer the probie agent. Now that Tim understood that bullies don't change and that Gibbs was never going to ask Tony to stop with the hazing and the pranks, it was time for McGee to stand up for himself, and get out while he still could.

Ziva arrived at 0640 and was most disappointed to find that she was not the first one at her desk this morning. McGee thought it was ironic that the two junior agents had both arrived at work BEFORE the Team Leader and the Senior Field Agent.

Shortly after, both Gibbs and Tony arrived, and the new day began.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - I forgot the Disclaimer - I do not own any of these Characters. NCIS and all characters belong to Donald Bellisario. _

Stan Burley has been doing the NCIS Agent Afloat stint for 10 years now. He was getting kind of tired of it, and meeting the love of his life, Connie, on board the USS Delarue the previous year had been a god-send. Now that he was engaged to be married, Stan decided that it was time to go ashore and settle down.

He met up with Vance at the Navy Yard and explained that he wanted to become a team leader. He was hoping that his experience could get him a position as an MCRT team leader, preferably not at HQ. But being the leader of an MCRT team in another office would be good, if Vance could swing it. Stan also explained to Vance why he needed to come ashore - because he was getting married. He went on to state that he had his eye on the man he wanted as his Senior Field Agent, but Stan wasn't sure of this person ever wanted to leave the team he was currently on.

"But I did see some signs this last time I worked with him, that indicated that he might be ready to move on, soon."

"When did you work with them and who is he?" Vance asked

"Last week over the matter of Admiral McGee possibly being a murderer. I want Timothy McGee. I think he would make a great Senior Field Agent. He has all the qualifications to be a Senior Field Agent."

Vance nodded his head. "Actually Stan, you're in luck. Agent McGee has already expressed an interest in becoming an SFA for another team leader. He told me that as long as Tony was on Gibbs' team, Tim felt that he was never going to be given the chance to grow and gain new experiences. He said he had already been _type cast**-**_" Vance used his fingers for emphasis, "as the geek, and he really wanted to break out of that mold. He's had 10 years of experience, and he feels that it is long past time for him to move on. He wants to do more field work, more undercover work and develop more forensics and interrogation skills as well."

Stan smiled. "I'll take him" he said without any hesitation.

"I'll have orders cut for McGee ASAP. How soon can you put a new team together? Timothy may have some good ideas on who might fit with you guys as a team"

"I'd like to wait until after Timothy joins me. He would be far more familiar with the younger agents and their skills than I am. Both here at HQ and around the other offices."

Vance nodded. "I'll get right on it." he said.

But then Tony and Ziva were sent to Berlin, and all hell broke loose as Ziva began her own personal private witch hunt of revenge to find Ilam Bodnar, the man she believed had murdered her father and Mrs Vance.

Unfortunately the way Ziva and Tony went about this "witch hunt" did not escape the notice of Internal Affairs and the Department of Defence. All thoughts of transferring Timothy McGee were driven out of Vance's mind with the appearance of Richard Parsons and his own personal witch hunt of Agent Gibbs. Gibbs and his team had come under suspicion for their investigation of Bodnar. When Gibbs was finally arrested, all 3 team members solemnly walked into Vance's office and gave up their badges and guns in support of Gibbs.

[_Authors Note - End of Season 10 - everything from here onwards - is AU_]

Vance went to visit McGee at his home, the day after he resigned in support of Gibbs. Timothy invited the Director into his apartment.

"How can I help you, Director?" asked Tim.

"Do you still want to transfer to another team?" Vance asked.

Timothy nodded. "Yes, and I think this resignation is the perfect time to do it. Are you able to get me back into NCIS?"

"Well considering I have not processed anyone's resignations yet, technically you are still employed." Vance smiled and continued.

"In the meantime, I am putting a new team together for Rhode Island. My new team leader is Stan Burley who has requested you as his Senior Field Agent. You will be working on the Major Case Response Team based in Rhode Island. You will be covering all the states from Pennsylvania to Maine, and also any US Navy and Marine personnel who find themselves in trouble in eastern Canada as well. So your beat will cover the cities of Boston, New York, Newark, Pittsburgh and Philadelphia. You may end up doing a lot traveling. Are you interested?" Vance kept a close eye on Timothy's body language as he spoke and knew what Tim would say.

Tim's eyes had widened as Vance spoke, and by the time he was asked if he was interested, Timothy was nodding his head. "I would love to do the MCRT out of Rhode Island. And Stan Burley asked for me? Personally? As his SFA? Yes I accept." He had a huge smile on his face. "Never been to Rhode Island. It would be nice to live somewhere new. So how long do we have to move?"

"I'd like you to come back into HQ tomorrow where you and Stanley can meet and choose those new agents you want to join your team. I'd like your team to be in Rhode Island and starting work within the next 4 weeks."

Vance paused and then hesitantly spoke up again. "If I may ask, Agent McGee? Could you tell me why you never filed any complaints against Gibbs and DiNozzo for the way they were treating you?"

McGee sighed. He didn't particularly want to air the family secrets, but Vance was entitled to an explanation. "Last month when this whole business of my father being a suspect for a murder blew up, Abby suggested that I speak to my father about how I felt about the way he was treating me. What I told Abby was _'He's the Admiral. No one talks to him, they just listen._'

"Well I gave that same authority to Gibbs and Tony 10 years ago back when I was a green probie. I didn't know any better, and I never developed the guts or the courage to override that authority. I just accepted what they said, that they were training me. They treated me just like my dad did so I thought nothing of it.

"But then I read an article about the Boss from Hell, and it described Gibb's personality quite closely. That's when I realised that Gibbs' behaviour was not normal and that's when I first came to you to request a transfer to a new team.

"I do have a detailed record of how I was treated. But no one has ever seen these records. And now that I have made this decision to leave, I am not going to use them. BUT I do not want Gibbs and Tony to know where I am going. I know Gibbs. He will keep looking for me, and if he ends up at Rhode Island without having called me to authorise him to visit me first, [and NO I would not willingly agree to see him again] then I will file a complaint against him of stalking and harassment as well as using all the records I have. Same goes for Tony as well."

Vance nodded. "I promise I will not tell Tony and Gibbs where you are, if they ever do return to NCIS."

Vance was very pleased that this mess had all finally worked out so well. He said goodbye to Timothy and returned to the NCIS office to begin writing up the paperwork to have Agent McGee transferred and to process the resignations of Agents DiNozzo, David, and Gibbs.


	3. Chapter 3

Four months later, after Secretary of the Navy, Clayton Jarvis, was killed, Gibbs was released from detention, and he and Tony were ordered to return to NCIS, supposedly to find Jarvis' killer.

Once back at the NCIS, they were shocked to discover that they had lost 2 team members. Ziva had gone back to Israel and now could not be found. Timothy was working for another NCIS team in another state and would not be back at HQ. Tony booked himself a flight to Tel Aviv. Gibbs went on a rampage in Vance's office.

"You bring McGee back here now. He belongs to me. He is on MY team. I chose him and I want him back now!"

Vance sat at his desk as Gibbs rampaged around his office. He never understood just how much of an anger management problem Gibbs really had. No wonder McGee wanted out.

"No can do, Gibbs." he said, shaking his head. "Timothy requested a transfer before this whole business with the DOD and Richard Parsons blew up. And because you were arrested, your team resigned, and thus McGee was free to move to a new office. He is now a senior field agent on a new MCRT and I am not going to bring him back. He is very happy where he is, and he is very happy with his new team leader as well."

Gibbs leaned over the desk and glared at Vance. Vance did not react. He knew that what Gibbs was doing was all empty bluster.

"You will bring him back." Gibbs growled.

"No. I will not. McGee requested this transfer. He chose to leave your team. He said that he felt that you had not trained him sufficiently in all areas. Instead you-" and again Vance used his fingers to emphasise, " _'type cast'_ McGee as the computer nerd and he spent most of his time on the computer. NCIS Federal Agents should be acquiring many skills and be able to do many things. The most basic skills being - field work, undercover work, interrogation, basic forensic tests and all the paperwork. He is now receiving all the training that you did not give him."

"So tell me where he is. I want to go check on him and make sure his new leader is treating him right."

"No, Gibbs. You will not. Agent McGee has authorised me to advise you that if you show up at his new place of employment without a phone call and without being given approval BY TIMOTHY personally, to visit him, he will file a formal complaint against you for stalking and harrassment."

"Ducky will know where he is, or maybe Abby. I will find out. Noone takes one of my kids away from me without my permission." Gibbs was furious that the meek mild-mannered little nerd had had the gall to treat him like this.

Gibbs stomped out of Vance's office and went back downstairs.

"So, did you find out where the probie is?" Tony asked.

"No. He requested a transfer and now works on an MCRT somewhere else. Vance refuses to tell me where he is, But I will find out. I'm going down to see Abby and Ducky and I hope they know where he is."

"I'm coming with you, boss. I need my McGeek muse to keep me in a good mood. He is my release valve and him not being here, makes me nervous."

Down in Abby's Lab, the music was blaring away and Abby was dancing around the lab when Gibbs and Tony showed up.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Timmy has gone. My Timmy left me and didn't tell me." she yelled.

Tony turned the music off and Gibbs spoke.

"Abby. Have you been in contact with McGee at all, these last few months?"

"Nope." she replied. "I am so not happy with him. I went by his apartment last week and there is a new person living there now. They said they moved in last month. This is not nice of Timmy to have moved away without telling us."

Abby continued without stopping to breathe.

"When did he leave?

"Why did he leave?

"Where did he go?

"I havent heard from him at all.

"No email, no letters, no phone calls, no tweets, no texts, no nothing.

"And he is not replying to any of my texts and tweets and emails. He is totally ignoring us.

"He is a bad McGee for not telling us where he was going. We are his friends. It is so not nice of him to treat us like this."

Gibbs interrupted. "Vance says he is still an NCIS agent, but refuses to tell me which office he is based at. Can you trace which office he might be at?"

Abby logged onto the NCIS intranet and did a search for Timothy's name. But nothing came up. Abby was most disappointed.

"Come on Tony, Lets go try Ducky." Said Gibbs, as they left the lab.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby called them back. "What about Sarah, Tim's sister. Wouldn't she know where Timmy is?"

"Good idea, Abs, thanks." Gibbs kissed her on the cheek, as he and Tony left the lab again for the elevator. Down at Autopsy, Ducky was just as oblivious of Timothy's whereabouts as Abby was.

"I haven't heard from Timothy for several months, Jethro." he calmly told Gibbs.

"What about the Autopsy Gremlin?" asked Tony. "I know he's pretty good friend with McGeek. Has he heard from the probie?"

"Dr Palmer is not here to answer that question, Agent DiNozzo. I will confer with him when he returns." Ducky's annoyance at being pressed was beginning to show.

Gibbs and Tony returned to the bullpen. Director Vance was standing on the upper level, clearly waiting for Gibbs to return. Gibbs glared at the director and then told Tony to start working on a cold case. He was not at all happy that two of his agents had disappeared without his knowledge or permission.

Vance returned to his office and picked up the phone. He made a long distance call to the NCIS Office in Newport, Rhode Island and asked the Special Agent in charge of that office, how Burley and McGee were settling in.

"Oh boy. Vance. You were right. I have just finished watching several hits on this office looking for the name of Timothy McGee. The ISPs all go back to the Navy yard, so someone at your office was just doing a search for young McGee. It was a good suggestion of his to put him in the system under a false name.

"Yes it was. Anyway, I called to see how they are doing? I just had Agent Gibbs breathing down my neck claiming that Tim was his kid and that he needed to check up on his kid just to make sure the new leader was treating him right..." Vance chuckled.

"Oh, They are doing just great. The whole team has already become a fine tuned machine and they are working very well together. You would think McGee and Burley had been together for years instead of just a few months.

"Agent McGee is unbelievable on the computers. He and Agent Burley are both teaching the two probies how to be federal agents. And even when they do cold cases, Tim has made more headway in the last few months, than any of our previous teams have in the last few years. Agent McGee has this uncanny ability to make connections between two supposedly unrelated items of information, and those items of information somehow create a third new item which he and the team then follow up - usually resulting in an arrest and a confession. They have already solved 10 cold cases in the three months that the team have been here, more than anyone else ever did in the last year. I think all this office needed were new and fresh eyes."

Vance finished out the call and hung up, very pleased that things had turned out so well for Agent McGee.

Even his sister Sarah could not be harangued by Gibbs. Vance was well aware that Gibbs would be beating down on Sarah's door later today. Well he would be most upset to learn that Sarah had left both her old job in Falls Church and her apartment and had moved to Boston for a new job. No forwarding address had been given to the post office.

Vance turned his attention to finding new agents for Gibbs's team.

The first 2 folders on his desk had the names Daniel Keating and Ned Dorneget neatly printed on them...

FIN

_A/N _

_I never planned to write more than this when I decided to write a sequel. I just wanted to show that yes Timothy did leave the Boss from Hell, and I also wanted to be able to include Tim's official reasons for leaving, as well as the unofficial ones. _

_If you want more, I might write another sequel, but I need ideas and suggestions first - preferably cold cases involving or being set in Rhode Island. Please leave a comment or send me a PM if you have any ideas. Thanks. _


End file.
